<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiawase wa koko ni aru yo by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531426">Shiawase wa koko ni aru yo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Sharing Clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ogni volta in cui facciamo sesso prima di andare a dormire il tuo già limitato cervello va in pappa e ti svegli sdolcinato.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shiawase wa koko ni aru yo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shiawase wa koko ni aru yo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(La felicità è proprio qui)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Se Yuya avesse potuto scegliere come passare il resto della vita, probabilmente avrebbe scelto qualcosa di molto simile a quel momento.</p><p>Era steso a letto, accanto a Yuri, il più piccolo ancora addormentato; era nudo, il lenzuolo copriva appena la sua figura minuta, la bocca semiaperta e il respiro pesante e regolare.</p><p>Yuya rotolò verso il suo lato per guardarlo meglio, e un sorriso gli apparve spontaneamente in viso.</p><p>Era bellissimo, ed era in momenti come quello che Yuya rimpiangeva tutte le scelte fatte in passato che l’avevano portato a essere un idol, impedendogli di passare il resto della vita a letto con l’uomo che amava.</p><p>Stava dibattendo fra sé e sé se valesse o meno la pena rischiare di toccarlo – la possibilità che gli mordesse la mano era piuttosto alta – quando sentì Yuri grugnire.</p><p>“Smettila di fissarmi.” borbottò la voce assonnata e in parte attutita dal cuscino.</p><p>“Hai gli occhi chiusi. Come fai a sapere che ti sto fissando?” rispose Yuya, allungando un braccio per dargli un colpetto sul naso.</p><p>Yuri fece una smorfia, infastidito, e esagerò i movimenti, facendo finta di raccogliere tutte le proprie forze per sollevarsi, aprendo lentamente gli occhi.</p><p>“Perché ti conosco.” disse, strizzando gli occhi per cercare di abituarsi alla luce. “Ogni volta in cui facciamo sesso prima di andare a dormire il tuo già limitato cervello va in pappa e ti svegli sdolcinato.” spiegò, voltandosi a guardarlo. “Ho dipinto un quadro abbastanza preciso?” chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio.</p><p>Yuya ridacchiò, avvicinandosi e portando un braccio intorno alle sue spalla.</p><p>“Perfetto.” mormorò, protendendosi in avanti per dargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra. “Buongiorno.” sussurrò contro la sua pelle, e finalmente Chinen sorrise.</p><p>“’giorno.” rispose, abbandonandosi all’abbraccio del più grande. “Che ore sono?”</p><p>“Le nove. Non puoi accusarmi di privarti del sonno. Inoltre, possiamo crogiolarci un altro po’ a letto. Non dobbiamo essere agli studi per almeno un paio d’ore.”</p><p>“Fantastico.” Yuri si stiracchiò, rotolando nell’abbraccio di Yuya, tirando le lenzuola per coprirsi. “Anche se sarebbe stato meglio non dover lasciare il letto per tutto il giorno.”</p><p>“Sfondi una porta aperta.” rispose Yuya, sorridendo e tirandoselo più vicino. “Ovviamente potremmo anche fare colazione. Potrai non ricordarlo, ma faccio un tamagoyaki fantastico.” lo stuzzicò, baciandolo dietro un orecchio.</p><p>“Dovrei essere limitato per non ricordarmelo. Praticamente è l’unico cibo che mi dai per colazione quando dormo qui, caffè a parte.” lo prese in giro. “Sei davvero fortunato che mi piaccia la compagnia.” aggiunse poi, sorridendo.</p><p>“Va bene, va bene.” Yuya si sedette, stiracchiandosi. “Allora andrò a preparare l’unico cibo che sono in grado di cucinare per colazione. Sentiti libero di unirti a me quando preferisci.” disse, prendendo i pantaloni della tuta e indossandoli, dirigendosi verso la porta.</p><p>“Ti raggiungerò quando sarà pronto. Devo ricordarti che l’unica cosa che riesco a fare io per colazione è uscire e farla fuori?” scherzò Yuri. “Grida quando è pronto. Sarò qui a poltrire.”</p><p>E Yuya uscì dalla stanza, lanciandogli un’ultima occhiata, attento a non farla durare abbastanza da essere accusato di nuovo di essere sdolcinato.</p><p>Raggiunse la cucina e si concentrò sulle uova e il caffè, cercando di fare il più velocemente possibile. Il suo tempo da solo con Yuri era già limitato, e non aveva particolarmente voglia di sprecarlo cucinando.</p><p>Una volta che tutto fu in tavola chiamò il più piccolo; e cercò davvero di contenersi, ma quando lo vide entrare dalla porta non poté fare niente per evitare il sorriso aperto che gli apparve in viso.</p><p>“Sapevo che non avrei dovuto.” bofonchiò Yuri, scuotendo la testa e ricadendo su una delle sedie intorno al tavolo.</p><p>Yuya lo raggiunse, accarezzandogli una spalla. Il più piccolo – per scelta, era sicuro, più che per necessità – aveva addosso una camicia bianca che Yuya aveva abbandonato sulla poltrona della camera da letto la notte prima. Era parecchio più larga della sua taglia, ma agli occhi di Yuya gli stava meravigliosamente.</p><p>“No, non avresti dovuto.” mormorò, ridacchiando. “Ci sentiamo romantici stamattina, eh?”</p><p>Yuri fece del suo meglio per assumere un’aria disgustata, ma risultò abbastanza divertente, a parere di Yuya.</p><p>“Non è romanticismo. Era più vicina e sono stanco. E comunque, è più larga dei miei vestiti, e volevo qualcosa di comodo.” spiegò, cercando di non arrossire.</p><p>Yuya ridacchiò, poi avvicinò la sedia per sedersi di fronte al fidanzato, protendendosi in avanti per baciarlo.</p><p>“<em>Potrei</em> comprarti dei vestiti più grandi da usare in casa.” mormorò contro le sue labbra. “Ma credo che invece continuerò a lasciarti mettere i miei.”</p><p>Yuri gemette, cosa che non fece altro che aumentare il divertimento del più grande.</p><p>“Hai delle strane perversioni.” bofonchiò, ma sarebbe stato più efficace se quella non fosse stata la sua scusa per praticamente tutto quello che gli diceva Yuya.</p><p>“Assolutamente no. Non mi eccita minimamente.” ribatté Yuya, incrociando le braccia e guardandolo meglio, come per confermarlo a sé stesso. “No, mi piace guardarti e basta. Sai, il modo in cui ti stanno i miei vestiti è l’unica ragione per cui sono felice di essere tanto più grande di te. È davvero bello.” spiegò, senza mai smettere di sorridere.</p><p>Yuri attaccò la propria colazione, sperando che avere la bocca piena avrebbe posto fine alla conversazione.</p><p>Fu abbastanza ingenuo da parte sua pensarlo.</p><p>“Uno di questi giorni.” continuò Yuya, sorseggiando il caffè. “Dovrei farti uscire con qualcosa di mio addosso. Quello sarebbe davvero fantastico.” suggerì, provocando Yuri, che in tutta risposta tenne gli occhi bassi sul piatto, facendo del suo meglio per ignorarlo. “Vorrei suggerire il contrario, ma suppongo che il massimo che potresti prestarmi sarebbe una sciarpa. Non mi dispiacerebbe, comunque. Vorrebbe comunque dire che mi porterei dietro il tuo odore tutto il giorno.” abbassò la testa per cercare d’incrociare lo sguardo di Yuri, ma il più piccolo lo distolse. “Oh, andiamo Yuri! Dammi almeno un po’ di soddisfazione!” si lamentò, e il più piccolo dovette davvero sforzarsi per non sorridere.</p><p>“D’accordo, Yuya.” disse, mettendo giù le bacchette e appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo, mettendo su un’espressione incredibilmente seria. “Mi piace indossare i tuoi vestiti. Mi fa sentire come se fossi sempre con me, che è qualcosa che dovresti sapere che mi piace parecchio. Hanno il tuo maledetto odore addosso, e lo adoro.” fece una pausa, mettendo su un’espressione incredibilmente irritata. “Contento adesso?” sibilò.</p><p>Yuya era rimasto pressoché sconvolto dallo sfogo del più piccolo, ma si assicurò di riprendersi alla svelta, prima che Yuri potesse decidere di dargli un pugno per averlo portato fino a quel punto.</p><p>“Oh.” fu tutto quello che fu in grado di dire all’inizio. “Quindi ti sei <em>davvero</em> svegliato romantico oggi.”</p><p>“Non esagerare, Takaki.” disse Yuri tra i denti, cercando di finire di mangiare la colazione. Con le bacchette a mezz’aria, comunque, lo guardò di nuovo. “Oh, dimenticavo. Mi piace anche l’idea che la prossima volta che metterai questa camicia penserai a me. Quindi fallo, grazie.”</p><p>Yuya si sorprese ancora di più.</p><p>“Era già in programma.” disse, guardandolo fisso. “Potrei anche non lavarla per tenere il tuo odore.”</p><p>“Quello sarebbe disgustoso.” lo informò Yuri. “La metterò in lavatrice non appena la toglierò. Non farti idee strane.”</p><p>Yuya ridacchiò, annuendo.</p><p>“Va bene, va bene.” ghignò. “Ma decisamente, metterò la tua sciarpa per andare a lavoro. E tu metterai la mia.”</p><p>Yuri fece una smorfia.</p><p>“Praticamente viviamo con loro. Lo sapranno che abbiamo l’uno la sciarpa dell’altro.” si lamentò.</p><p>“E con ciò?” Yuya alzò le sopracciglia, con aria così innocente che Yuri non ebbe cuore di dirgli che non aveva voglia di passare per una ragazzina adolescente alla prima cotta.</p><p>“Va bene. Metterò la tua sciarpa.” concesse.</p><p>Yuya si alzò in piedi, contento, e si abbassò, avvolgendo le braccia intorno a Yuri.</p><p>“Ti piace fare finta che non sia così, ma sei davvero un bravo fidanzato.” gli mormorò in un orecchio, dandogli un bacio sul lato del collo.</p><p>Yuri sospirò, portandogli una mano dietro la testa per tenerlo fermo lì.</p><p>“E a te piace fingere di esserlo, ma sei davvero un pessimo esempio di uomo.” lo prese in giro, ma dal sorriso che sentì contro la pelle capì che Yuya non se la sarebbe presa per il commento.</p><p>Quindi avrebbe messo la sua sciarpa per andare a lavoro.</p><p>Yamada ci sarebbe andato a nozze.</p><p>Ma per una volta Yuri l’avrebbe accettato; le cose che doveva fare, perché il suo ragazzo lo pensasse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>